madgaz_gamings_moddingfandomcom-20200215-history
Fabrik der Untoten
"An abandoned factory in Germany, Group 935 took over to continue their experiments and testing but what horrors await you." - Fabrik der Untoten description. Fabrik der Untoten is the first map made by Madgaz Gaming. It is believed to be the first "amazing" or big map of Black Ops 3 custom zombies. The scripting for the map was done by Nate Smith. The map has a lot of features that are similar to the Giant and as a result, it plays quite a bit like The Giant. This is because The Giant was the only map's assets that was available at the time of the production of Fabrik der Untoten. The Wunderwaffe DG-2, Hellhounds, teleporters, power doors, Shield, Trample Steam and electric trap all return in Fabrik der Untoten. The map has a total of 13 perks, four of which are custom made. It introduces the Amm-O-Matic machine to Black Ops 3 custom zombies which would soon become a staple in Madgaz's later maps. Download link to Fabrik der Untoten: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=761501926 Features Wall Weapons Box Weapons Perks Buildables Trample Steam Rocket Shield * Can be purchased for 500 points in Tedd's room after completing the main easter egg or be received from the mystery box. Easter Eggs Main Easter Egg # Shoot all 6 bananas. (http://imgur.com/a/xrA7S) # Take the upgraded Ray Gun from the teleporter and shoot the power box in front of the tank in the courtyard near Mule Kick. # Fill the power box with souls until an explosion takes place. # Near Stamin' Up, collect the Juggernog bottle. # Take the Juggernog bottle to the zombie on the catwalk and fill it with souls. # Go to Tedd's room and collect PCDev's office key. # Open PCDev's office. Locations Strategies Training The whole map Much like the Verruckt strategy, you train the whole map but at a rather slow pace so the zombies will stay with you and not respawn. Requirements: * A weapon with Blast Furnace (preferably an SMG. Vesper is perfect but is in a dangerous position for ammo so VMP might be more safe) * Rocket Shield * Wunderwaffe DG-2 * Stamin' Up, Juggernog, Banana Colada, Madgaz Moonshine, Speed Cola and Widow's Wine are the main perks you should have (get Perk-A-Lot by doing the easter egg if you want to) Courtyard The Courtyard is the most open part of the map. If you keep MrDalekJD's office and the M8A7 / Amm-O-Matic doors closed then it is definitely a good strategy. If you do open these doors, then you have a higher chance of your strategy going wrong because you already have a lot of barriers and the easiest camping strategy of all-time will also be ruined. Requirements: * A weapon with Blast Furnace OR Dead Wire * Rocket Shield * Wunderwaffe DG-2 (if you want to use this, you should open the Amm-O-Matic door so you can retrieve ammo. Then after walking through the area and zombies are behind you, blocking the way out to the courtyard, you walk around to MrDalekJD's office and jump off the balcony) * Stamin' Up, Juggernog, Banana Colada, Madgaz Moonshine, Widow's Wine and Electric Cherry (again get Perk-A-Lot if you want to) Camping Wunderwaffe DG-2 at Amm-O-Matic All you do is camp at Amm-O-Matic with the door behind you out to the courtyard closed. There are no barriers in this area. And whenever you run out of ammo with the Wunderwaffe DG-2, you just buy Amm-O-Matic. Literally the easiest camping strategy of all-time. Requirements: * Wunderwaffe DG-2 * Amm-O-Matic area door out to the courtyard closed * Speed Cola Credits * Mapping: Madgaz Gaming * Scripting: Nate Smith * Help & Tutorials: Wakka & Zeroy * Sewer drop point: IZaRTaX * Scripting broken perks: DTZxPorter & Ardivee * Cancelled Magnum-44 port: Zeroy * Artwork: Legitiment Gamer Trivia * You can only have 6 perks so make sure you keep a slot for Perk-A-Lot as it requires a slot.